Memories of Moonlight
by ItsJustTheApocalypse
Summary: Yue can't shake the feeling that something important is happening on Earth today... but when she makes it to Earth, she doesn't find what she expected.   Oneshot  for now


**Hello all! It'sJustTheApocalyspe here! this story randomly came into my head last night. Right now it's just a oneshot but if anyone reviews and wants me to continue...**

**Oh and i don't own Avatar. (or the nickname Mooney)**

**

* * *

**

I am the moon. Well, not really. The moon is a giant ball of rock and stuff in the sky. I am the spirit of the moon. Without me the moon dies, but without the moon I would cease to exist. I provide balance to the world, and my opposite, La. The ocean.

I wasn't always like this. I used to be a normal girl. Actually, no. I was princess, I basically kissed goodbye any chance of me being normal. But all things considered I lived a fairly average life. I was raised as any other princess would be raised, to marry the best possible suitor. And I was almost content with that. That is, until the Avatar and his friends visited.

There was a boy named…urg! See how messed up my life is now? I can barely remember the name of the boy I love. But I do remember his face.

It was a very handsome face, a warrior fit for a princess.

Today I was sitting on the banks of the Great Spirit River, where the river spirit, Kawa lived. She was one of the spirits that talked to me. Most of them are old and have deep-seated traditions, it's been a long time since a new spirit was created and they don't trust me. And I keep to myself too much.

I sat down under a tree with strange bright blue fruit. It's called ambrosia, the food of the spirits and gods. Dipping my feet in the water, I eat some, and let the juice dribble down my chin. It tastes amazing, obviously, but I suddenly miss the seal and sea prunes of the Water Tribe.

All at once, the river started to bubble directly in front of me. A vertex formed and, from the center of it, a figure started to emerge.

It was a girl, seemingly made of water. But as I watched she looked less liquid and more solid. Her blue-black hair dripped water onto her green-blue dress. Her bare feet walked across the water towards me.

"Kawa, you always had a thing for dramatic entrances."

Kawa, the spirit of the River, smiled and winked her blue eyes at me. "Guilty as charged, Yue." She laughed and sat down next to me underneath the ambrosia tree. "But why so sad?"

"I just have a feeling…" I hesitated. I didn't know how to put what I felt I words. "….Something is happening on the Earth Plane. Something that involves…someone."

Kawa closed her eyes and looked thoughtful. "Is this someone anyone from your human lifetime?"

"Yes!" I cried. I actually didn't know this before she said it. But now I knew, like a switch had been turned on in my head. Someone from my past….

"Well, you my friend need a trip to the Earth Plane." Kawa said.

"But I've only done that once. And that was when the Avatar was in danger. I have a feeling this is a little different."

"Pfft." Kawa rolled her eyes and laughed. "It's all the same Mooney." I ignored the nickname. "You just have to concentrate and focus your energy. We're not really mortal after all; human laws do not bind us. Find a weak spot in the spirit world where the Earth Plane joins in and concentrate. Then, Boom! You are on Earth."

Suddenly my hopeful mood vanished. "But how do find a weak spot? And I don't even know where on the Earth Plane I'm supposed to go! And who is it? Well, I think I know who it is… but what's his name and URG!" At this point tears of moonlight started to slips out of my eyes. I rubbed at them furiously.

"Whoa Yue, calm down dear. One question at a time. Ok, are you sure you can't remember his name?"

I took a deep breath and thought really hard. And tried to remember….

"_Yue don't! I won't let you!"_

"_I have to do this…good bye…. Sokka."_

"Sokka!"

A few minutes later, I dissolved into moonlight and Kawa into water droplets, and we reappeared in the middle of a swamp in front of a small temple. A monkey wearing what looked like a robe was sitting on it meditating.

I eyed the monkey doubtfully. "Is that...?"

Kawa looked at me and laughed. "Nah, you don't have to be where the monkey is. Just in the general area. Good thing to, he's a pain." She said, gesturing towards the meditating monkey.

"Okay, what do I do?"

"Focus on Sokka's face and concentrate, try to feel yourself flowing towards Earth, remember, you're not solid, but energy."

"Got it." Closing my eyes, I took deep breaths and focused on my energy, and Sokka's face. His deep brown skin, the blue furs he wore, his ponytail, and his deep blue-grey eyes….

Suddenly I heard voices and laughing all around me. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was on a beach with a lot of people bustling around, setting up chairs and tables. No one seemed to notice my sudden appearance, so I quickly ducked behind a large potted plant.

I saw a bunch of people dressed up, people with tan skin and the blue furs of the Water Tribe and the deep green of the Earth Nation. It looked like….a wedding? Why was I here? Maybe I didn't concentrate on Sokka's face enough.

I was so lost in my own world that I didn't notice that everyone had already sat down and music had started to play. But I didn't turn like everyone else to look at the bride, because my eyes had found the groom.

He was tall, maybe early twenties. It must have been at least ten years since I had last seen him, even if I haven't aged a day. He was dressed in the traditional Water Tribe warrior outfit but with no war paint. He wasn't looking anywhere in my direction, he was staring down the isle.

The girl, or woman, walking down the isle had short brown hair and was wearing a green sleeveless dress with a long train. The odd thing was that her face was elaborately painted with thick makeup.

I stayed behind that plant during the entire ceremony. It seemed a mixture of a Water Tribe and Earth Nation wedding. But when the priest asked if there was anyone who didn't think these two should marry, I didn't speak.

Later, when it was getting dark and the bride was off dancing with relatives, Sokka wandered over towards the plant I was standing behind. He just stood there, so I took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the plant.

"Sokka" I said, holding my breath as he gave a start and turned toward me. "Yue? Wh-what's wrong? Why are you here?" I know he didn't mean to sound hurtful, but that's how stupid me took it. I looked at my bare feet, my hands, anywhere but his face. "Oh I shouldn't have come, I'm sorry. I'll leave you to your wedding."

As I turned to walk away, he placed a hand on my shoulder. I shuddered. It's been so long since I had had human contact. His hand didn't feel cold, like a hand in the spirit world would, it was warm, and soft, and I could feel his heart beat like a drum in my quiet chest.

"Don't go.' He said.

So I stayed, and we talked. I told him about the spirit world, about my opposite La, my friend Kawa, my duties as the moon.

And he told me about his friends, the war, the rebuilding and reuniting of the nations afterwards, and Suki.

At first, he seemed hesitant to tell me about Suki, his bride. But I assured him that I didn't mind. I was glad he moved on. I lied and told him that I had as well.

It seemed as if we talked for hours, when really it was only about thirty minutes. Time moves so differently on Earth. Then, the bride in the green dress, Suki, walked up.

"Hey Sokka, everyone was looking for you. Aang was saying something about wanting to get a move on with the cake…. who's this?" She asked, not unkindly, when she saw me.

"This is…." Sokka looked at me, probably wondering whether I wanted my identity to be revealed. In response I smiled at Suki and held out my hand. "I'm Yue, an old friend of Sokka's."

At first she just showed polite curiosity, but when she touched my hand she gasped. I know what she felt: the cold, hardness of the moon. She sensed that I wasn't human, and then, probably because of my name, she figured out who I was.

"Your…"

"The Spirit of the Mood. Yeah." I smiled at her pleasantly. I didn't feel any bitterness to this woman who had stolen my love's heart. I was glad he had moved on. And I had a feeling Suki would take care of Sokka perfectly. They…gravitated towards each other.

"Wow. It's an honor to meet you, Yue. I'm glad you came." Suki composed herself and smiled at me.

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood." I lied easily.

I could tell by the way Sokka glanced at me that he wasn't fooled. But oh well, he could think what he wanted.

I only stayed for a few more minutes after that. Just long enough to wish Suki well and say hi to the Avatar. He for some reason didn't look surprised at all to see me.

As I was about to go Sokka grabbed my arm, sending anther shockwave through my body.

"Yue, why did you really come? I haven't seen you since the North Pole. Why now?"

I was prepared to lie. But the moment my eyes met his I knew I couldn't. "I just had a feeling this morning that something important was happening today. Something involving you. I thought you were in trouble or hurt or thinking about me…"

I trailed off and glanced at Sokka. He was looking at me with the exact same expression he had the moment I before I lost my humanity. And then I took a deep breath and carried on.

"But now I know it was none of those. You were happy. You were so happy that I could since it even in the spirit world. I'm glad you found your Suki, Sokka. You guys are perfect for each other. I wish you the best of luck."

Before I left, he embraced me as if only a few days had passed, not years. And for a second I let myself hope. But then he let go and I dissolved into moonlight, but not before whispering one last thing to Sokka.

_I love you…._

I'm not sure he heard me.

I never visited Sokka again after that day. But I did keep track of him as best as I could and protected him as only a Spirit of the Moon could.

* * *

**So did you like it? I'm proud of myself, it's longer than what I had intended. I've always loved Yue/Sokka.**

**Please Review! **


End file.
